


Together, forever

by meteoropera



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Isolation, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aqua's mind slowly began to fail as she watched the murky waves crash against the black sand. The Dark Margin was that cruel. Where did they went wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, forever

**Author's Note:**

> I keep thinking that surely, Aqua (being only human) would contemplate while being imprisoned in the dark margin.

Sometimes, her thoughts would roam the white halls of Castle Oblivion. Ghostly fingers would caress the throne where Ventus once lay in slumber.

When she dreams and enters another plane of awareness, she would talk to Ventus in a replicated memory of the Land of Departure. She would intertwine his limp, lifeless fingers through hers as his soulless body lay against her. Together, they would watch the meteor showers. Sometimes, in those dreams, she would hear her old Master calling out for them. He never liked it when his students chose to linger outside after sundown as it could get pretty chilly. Aqua would find herself running down the steep mountain path, trying to find her mentor. Her search would always be rewarded with an empty house.

 

Sometimes, when she was teetering on the brink of insanity from her solitary confinement in the Dark Margin, the young Keyblade Master would conjure up a mental image of the mountainous home world she had once shared with Terra and Ventus. In this very image that was only visible to her eyes, Aqua would wake up and pretend that she was still a student of Master Eraqus, that nothing bad had ever happened. Her mind slowly began to fail, refusing to register reality after years of being trapped in eternal darkness.

 

At first, she had scolded herself for losing her heart to the darkness. The second time it happened, she had cried, releasing her tears on Ventus.

Ventus never replied. He couldn't, he was lacking of a heart – a soul.

 

One day, Ventus disappeared from her dream. The young boy wasn't in Castle Oblivion. He had probably woken up from his slumber.

Aqua knew that she should've been glad that Ventus was finally free but against her own will, she found herself being consumed by envy and loneliness.

 

Why was she the only one left in darkness?

 

After all that she had done, shouldn't she deserve to be released from her prison as well?

Perhaps no one would remember her.

She was probably just another face to be forgotten.

 

The waves washed over Aqua's thin frame as the blue haired Keyblade master sat near the ocean's edge. Her ocean blue eyes stared hard at the dark horizon. In the Keyblade master's mind, she wasn't on a dark beach; she was back at the Mountain Paths, watching yet another meteor shower with Ventus and Terra

 

"Terra…Ventus….Master Eraqus…." She called out, but her voice was washed away by the crashing wave of the black ocean. "Where did we all go wrong…?"

 

No one answered.

That was fine, for in her mind, she could hear Terra talking to her but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

 

"Together forever…what a lie…." Aqua looked down at the lucky charm in her hand.


End file.
